


It's not The End just a New Begining

by EllaTheTravellerEng



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaTheTravellerEng/pseuds/EllaTheTravellerEng
Summary: Tord wants his Giant Robot and he is ready to destroy even his friends too. But he can't deny his feelings towards Tom. What will he do after the robot explodes?This is a romantic-comedy story and it is a bit different from the original.It has a previous story and one day I may post that too.





	1. The End

It's a beautiful day in Eddsworld. The 3 good friends Edd, Matt and Tom are heading home from fishing as Tom catched a huge whale. Stopping in front of the house, Tom goes ahead to put down his harpoons. But whatever he saw, he wasn't really happy. Unlike the others, who welcomed their old roommate.

"Hello old friends." said Tord, who was trying to break into Tom's room. After that, he came out of the shadows and embraced the old pals. The only person who didn't recognize Tord, was Matt, but with his IQ, it wasn't surprising.

-He lived with us, don't you remember? -Edd tried to convince his buddy, but nothing.

-Yes. LIVED HERE! -Tom repeated Edd, slightly mocking and emphasizing the past tense. Meanwhile, Tord looked across the living room and looked at Edd curiously.

\- Where did the sofa go?

-Tom sold it to pirates.

Tord went to the side of the empty-eyed, gently slamming hím by his shoulder and adding these with a Norwegian stupid accent: "Classic stupid Tom."

Without a word, Tord walked into the attic to look around, but what he saw there amazed him. Edd followed and broke the visitor's view. He was holding a picture of Tom in his hand.

-I'm sorry I couldn't be there in these adventures. I'm sure I would have enjoyed it.

-I have an idea! -Edd staring with glittering eyes as if hús mind was off. The communist approached him and the guy grabbed his elbow. He persuaded the others to go to places they were without Tord. So 4 of them went to the city of Atlantis for a movie shoot and even visited the space.

When they returned, only Tom had a rough mood.

"Oh, I hope you stay." Matt said, but probably still doesn't figure out who is Tord.

-Don't worry my friend, I'll stay forever!

-What?! I won't let that happen! You've left us here for years ...- Tom's outburst is right, but he can't decide what his fate will be.

-Please don't be a jerk with him always! He just came back. -It was always Edd who separated them when there was trouble.

-Can I probably get my old room? -The Communist quickly changed the subject because he didn't want to get into an uncomfortable situation. After all, the most important thing now is to build up the trust of the fools.

"No, that's my room!" Cried the little alcoholic, Tom.

\- Can you go to your old room?

-Don't you remember Edd? It became a pool.

-Don't worry, here's a couch.-Tord pulls out a miniature metal box that he throws in Tom's hand. Within moments, the poor finds himself under a couch and Tord laughs again. The others are joining.

Tom climbs out of the couch and starts going furiously towards the door. He goes out without a word. He's gone outside when Edd catches up.

-What are you doing?

-I? What is he doing?

-Sure, I'll talk to him, okay? Please don't go, you're one of my friends.-Edd hugs Tom, who can't say no to the boss at this time.

It took half an hour for the two men to return to the house. Tom took a blanket from one of his closets and walked up to Tord with his head raised.

-You can move into the room now. But if you touch Susan, then ...

-I know, your guitar ...- The Comi waves his hand and walks towards the room. Slowly everyone gets to bed and the night goes down.


	2. The End part 2

In morning everyone was out in the living room watching Zombie Pirate 3. On either side of the sofa are Tom and Tord, who also have corn. The 4 boys watch the movie almost salivated when Tom's soft moan breaks this coma.

-I think I'm going to sleep in ... TORD'S ROOM.-so he got up and left the others. He passed Matt the popcorn to him, which was half empty. There was no big change in the room. There was only one suitcase beside the bed. ~Tord must have not yet packed in.~ He went to bed without look at it, though he suddenly felt something hard at his stomach. ~What the fuck? This comi ...~ with a sudden gesture he took out a picture that had all 4 of them on it. ~It was made the day I wanted to shoot the fat red dressed. It was Tord who first caught me.~ Tom looked at the picture for a while, then put it on the bedside table. ~ Smelly Comi, he was always preventing me.~ With that thought she went to bed and fell asleep.

The sleeping Jehovah awoke to someone kicking his side. Without looking at him, he knew it was Tord. Without a word, he got up and headed tó the door. But the Comi suddenly grabs his shoulder.

-Listen, I'm really here to have fun with you, even if I can't stay here.-Tom suddenly did not understand the visitor and turned around. Tord wouldn't hold his shoulder now either.-You know, the job because I left is very important, so I only came for a few days. But you can expect me to come a few more times.

\- Fuck you. I was starting to be glad to see you for the last time.-Tom was a little angry, but finally he left the room. Tord stayed alone for a few seconds, then walked to the wall where he had his 'embellished' photo. He took off it and the picture behind that. He pulled the lever he found there because he knew no one would disturb him for a while. But for the sake of safety, he closed the door with a key. A smaller room appeared behind one of the walls where there were all sorts of gadgets, but Tord was not really interested, only the red button in the middle of the room. ~I'll wait a bit for this, just a few hours.~ With his fingers he smoothed the button and smiled.

Out in the living room, Tom was lying on the couch and Ringo jumped up beside him. She cuddles to the Vodka-smelling man and begins a quiet purr. Tom begins to stroke the animal before he falls asleep and, in a matter of moments, resumes what the Comi disturbed.

In his dream, he recalled an old adventure before Tord had left. The dream of a zombie attack was more alive than before. In the end, only he and Edd were alive. Tom suddenly wakes up and sees Tord as he approaches the bathroom. Meanwhile, he's talking to Paul softly. That's all Tom heard and the noise in the back. ~What is the Comi planning?~ He got up, but he's careful not to wake up Ringo. So he set off for the cigar, at least to hear something through the door, but stopped and looked at the half-open door of his room. The suitcase is open and a sheet of paper lies on the clothes. Tom goes over and picks it up. He reverses it and does not believe what he sees. ~What the fuck? After all, this is a picture of Tord and he is wanted. One and a half million pounds?!~ Tord enters the room nervously and takes out a pistol.

-You didn't see anything.

-I won't leave you do your shit! I'll tell Edd ...

\- He's in the shop with Matt. Just you and me.

Slowly, Tord begins to approach the lever and the room reappears. He moves closer to Tom, who holds his hands in fright. ~Even in the end really shoots.~

-Do not worry if you don't move it won't hurt. Jeg elsker deg.-He rans to the button and press it. He had his old helmet on his head and a huge robot appeared. Edd's arrived just then and couldn't move from fear. Tord got up completely and started to get mad as if he were being controlled by the Giant Robot. Half of the house is in ruins and out of the ruins, Tom emerges with the harpoon seeder. Straight hits the center of the robot and injures Tord's left side. The machine explodes in seconds and falls into small pieces. Tord's broken body arrives on a nearby hill, where Paul and Patryk are waiting. They quickly run to him and help. It's a wonder he didn't die in the blast. His right arm is completely gone. He notices a smaller hand from the robot and raises it with his good hand.


	3. The plan

After 2 days later, Tord is unconscious in his own bed. After caring for his wounds and replacing his damaged hand with a robotic one, everyone was straining at the base. This is not so lucky as they are about to make the final battle with the rebels and there are not given orders without the Leader. Paul is about to see the boss's condition and the Leader wakes up. The soldier quickly calls the others nearby who are eagerly waiting for the Red Leader to open híd eyes. Tord scratches his head with his right hand and hears a robotic sound. He looks through his new arm, finally to his companions.

-How long have I been in this condition? And what else is damaged?

\- Almost all of your right side, but nothing serious. All we had to do was remove your hand. The bandage can be removed from your head in 4 days, sir.-Patryk finally saluted and looks into his boss's eyes.

-Thanks. Then it means we have a clash today with the rebels in Birmingham. Somebody help me.

One of the soldiers supports the leader, who urges everyone with a huge shout.

-If everything goes well, today we will crush the last English rebels! Then you will return to the Red Home in Norway. Me and my two deputies will stay here and take care of some things. If there will be any problem, everyone knows my telephone number.

\- Yes, sir!-Tord stand on hús own, without any help. Watching the soldiers leave, only the two guys, Patryk and Paul, stay inside.

-What do you want? -Tord suddenly sits back to the edge of his bed and sighs.

-Why are we staying with you, sir? -Paul is embarrassed.

-I almost killed my friends because I couldn't control Robot # 6. After 5 fucking attempts, I failed again. -Tord buries his head in his hands and says no more.

Near a deserted home in Birmingham, the Red Leader gives instructions and everyone goes to their designated location. Tord holds a transceiver in his left hand and looks at his soldiers nearby. He looks at his watch and yells in the transceiver: "Everyone, NOW!" A crazy rush is starting and you can hear some gunshots. Red Leader stands confidently and watches the device in his hand. Suddenly, Paul's voice says, "We've found their leader." What shall we do? Tord hesitated for a while.

-Shoot his head.-From the transceiver he hears a sharp gun shot and a man's shriek. He pauses. Tord sits down on the dust and sees the men coming out of the house cheerfully. Some just got minor injuries, bruises.

The beach base is almost empty, with only 3 men inside. They are all in the office and there is silence. Tord looks over the last papers and looks at his two friends.  
-Guys, I'll go back to Edd and you will help me.-Tord leans his clasp on his hand.

-How?

-Simple. First of all, in our database, we check where they currently live, since I destroyed half the house. Then we go there by car and into a nearby alley and you will damage my good arm and ...

-But boss ...

-No but! -Tord yelled at Paul's head and sat back. -As a wounded, there is a bit more chance to that they'll have mercy on me.

-Or they might kill you, because you defenless.- Patryk could not even say a word to his boss' stupidity, who had no sign of anger at all.

-I haven't finished yet. I buy a house or apartment near for you from the Army's money. So if anything goes wrong, you will be there and rescue my ass.

The two soldiers finally accepted the offer but hardly.


End file.
